


Gym Class

by orphan_account



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Bad Smut, Bad Writing, Blow Jobs, Catholic School, Closet Sex, Gay, Gym Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, but do, dont read this, i need the criticism, um wow this is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason gets a hard on during gym class, Peter helps out.





	Gym Class

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for this terrible fic. I don't know shit about blow jobs. But I wrote this anyway because this fandom needs more fics. Feel free to point out any errors, I wrote this my phone

Gym Class

Jason McConnell hated gym class warm ups. Not because they were hard or too challenging, Jason considered himself very in shape despite not doing too many sports anymore. He hated gym because of the compromising situation it put him in. The gym teacher organized them so that they were in rows with the A’ s in the very back, the B’s in front of them, and so on. So right in front of him was his boyfriend, Peter Simmonds. The gym teacher would shout out an exercise for them to do and Jason would try to avert his eyes or simply close them, but couldn't help but stare at Peter’s ass and total flexibility. 

Sometimes, this unfortunate -but also very enticing- predicament would lead to an uncontrollable hard on which would make the exercises almost impossible to do. That was the situation Jason was in right now. Jason stared at his boyfriend, who was so unaware of the trouble he was causing Jason, Peter obediently did the variety of exercises they were all assigned like toe touches, burpees, and others, each movement dragged Jason farther and farther into Hell. 

Then the teacher blowed on the whistle, a shrill noise that brought Jason to his senses but did nothing to ease his need for relief. “Go run around the school, only 2 laps but I expect you back in 25 minutes!” He commanded and Jason felt a plan form in his head. 

Everyone flowed out the door and Jason stalked his boyfriend until grabbing him by the shoulder, Peter let out a gasp and Jason cursed his lover’s natural ability to turn him on. When Peter turned to see that it was Jason he relaxed, “Do you want to run together?” He asked, clearly surprised, on Jason’s luckier days he tried to avoid a (great) view of a sweaty, panting, hot Peter. 

But with a closer look, mainly down, Peter seemed to understand Jason’s problem, standing on his tip toes he whispered into Jason’s ear, “Let's go to the supply closet,” he said, referring to the closet that was relatively empty and on the side of the campus.  
“Now that, I wouldn't mind running for,” Jason huffed, grinning. 

They followed the crowd before ducking into the closet. The minute the door latched closed and they locked it they began to fervently make out. Jason put his lips on Peter’s and his hands on his boyfriend’s lower back, inching down but Peter swatted them away, “As much as I love you, we are in the middle of gym you know, we do have to run a bit,” Peter said grinning. He put his lips back on Jason’s, tangling a hand in Jason’s golden hair and slipping his fingers down the front of Jason’s gym shorts, “Well that was fast, guess you really did need some help, huh?” He asked after pulling away again. 

“Please don't leave me-” Jason gasped, Peter had a full grasp on his fully lengthened shaft. Peter crouched down, pulling Jason’s gym shorts with him, and looked up before licking his lips. 

Now that Jason’s member was completely free, Peter put his lips first on Jason’s head already leaking with pre cum and let them lightly trail all the way down to Jason’s balls before beginning to lick the shaft in the opposite direction. 

Jason whined and Peter took that as his que to go faster. Once again at the head, he took Jason’s length into his mouth in one go. Working magic with his tongue he hollowed his cheeks and swallowed before going back and forth. Jason fought the urge to thrust into his lover’s mouth and instead wrapped his fingers in Peter's thick brown, almost mousy (in an endearing way) hair to reveal Peter’s clear eyes looking up at him. 

Jason let pleasure wrack through his whole body, it coiled and clenched as Peter continued to work his dick in ways only Peter knew. Jason couldn't hold back any more. Crying out Peter’s name he released right into Peter’s mouth. Now done, Peter pulled away and spit out the cum, slowing rising to his full height he let Jason draw him near and kiss the remaining cum out of his mouth. Peter grabbed Jason’s large hand and drew it towards his own hardening cock, an unspoken plea that Jason was always going to give in to. 

Jason was always willing to return the favor.


End file.
